Conceptual Calculations(tm) proposes The Conceptual Calculator(tm) for Fractions, a significant innovation for teaching fractions to students in upper elementary and middle school. The goal is to help solve our national challenge in teaching fractions to elementary and middle school students. The Phase I feasibility study will focus on a web-based software program that bridges conceptual and procedural understandings for teachers, students, and parents. The software will be useful both as a curriculum supplement and as an instructional aid to students. Teachers will be able to assign students specific problems sets. The software will also have the capacity to analyze a specific fractions problem on which a student is working. The software will guide students to master prerequisite skills, and provide direct and explicit instruction on the both the underlying concepts and the procedures required to solve the problem. Students will then be assessed on their progress and assigned to move on to subsequent challenges. Students will receive a great deal of support including verbal explanations for operating the software, strategic feedback for incorrect responses, and accommodations for students with specific disabilities. In this Phase I project, we will conduct two types of research. The first is formative evaluation, to inform our product design with valuable expert and user opinion. The second is a short-term, small-scale randomized controlled trial (RCT), to test the feasibility of a large scale RCT in Phase II and to establish reasonable expectations that the software can raise achievement for struggling students when properly implemented. The RCT will also compare software-based student measures embedded in the program with criterion paper-based measures, with the goal of establishing equivalency and paving the way for reliance on software progress monitoring during Phase II and commercialization. We will pay careful attention to the implementation of The Conceptual Calculator for Fractions. Implementation services will include planning with district leaders, training teachers, assuring proper software access at the school sites, co-teaching in classrooms, and offering regular teacher support. At the conclusion of the Phase I effort, Conceptual Calculations will have made major strides towards a commercially viable software program. We will have also developed implementation protocols and a body of research knowledge that will form a strong basis for a full Phase II effort. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our nation's students trail much of the world in mathematical performance, and this is impacting the well-being of our populace as we struggle to compete in the evolving international business climate. Conceptual Calculations(tm) proposes to focus on fractions, a well-documented starting point in mathematical failure, with research and development of The Conceptual Calculator(tm) for Fractions, a significant innovation for upper elementary and middle school. This software will help teachers, students, and even parents to provide successful mathematical learning outcomes and raise student achievement.